darkeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Ragabash Gift Changes
Ragabash Gifts are focused on trickery and stealth. __TOC__ Basic Gifts Blissful Ignorance Others can notice you only if you visibly disturb the environment in some way, and must win a Mental Challenge (you retest with Stealth, they retest with Alertness) against you to do so. Blur of the Milky Eye You may only move 1 step per Round in combat Others can notice you only if you visibly disturb the environment in some way, and must win a Mental Challenge (you retest with Stealth, they retest with Alertness) against you to do so Hush - BoA 32 Activation is a Mental Challenge vs. the target, Retest Subterfuge You are up 2 Traits if target is a pack mate Target must remain silent for 1 turn in combat, or 1 minute out of combat Open Seal Retest Streetwise Sense of the Prey Will not cross Realms (i.e. If you are in the Umbra, you cannot sense prey in the material world) Treat Spirits like any other being, and pit your Mentals against theirs (see Spirits) Slip of the Tongue - BoA 33 Activation is a normal Social Challenge vs. the target, Retest Subterfuge On success, the target lets slip one secret Taking the Forgotten The Ragabash attempting to use this gift must first have possession of the item Fetishes that are bonded to an owner may attempt to return to the owner of their own accord Trickster Beacon - BoA 33 Activation is a Mental Challenge vs. the target, Retest Enigmas The beacon lasts for the remainder of the session You may only use this Gift once per lunar month, and only once per season against a given target. Intermediate Gifts Gremlins This Gift only requires or allows the spending of Gnosis: *1 Gnosis disables electronics(computers, telephones, etc.) *2 Gnosis disables mechanical devices(cars, guns, etc.) *3 Gnosis disables simple tools (knives, levels, pulleys, etc.) *1 extra Gnosis permanently disables the device Impunity - BoA 33 Activation is a Static Social Challenge vs. twice the target's Willpower, +1 per time the Gift has been used in the last lunar month On success, the target must beat you in a Willpower Challenge to punish or attack you for the rest of the scene Madness Season - BoA 34 Activation is a normal Social Challenge vs. the target, Retest Subterfuge Success means the target is affected for turns equal to your Temporary Gnosis If the target is attacked, this Gift is immediately dispelled Open Moon Bridge Moon bridges created with this gift must begin and end at a Pathstone Bridges created with this Gift are not permanent in any way The Usual Suspects - BoA 33 You may have a number of targets marked equal to your Permanent Gnosis To track a target, spend a Gnosis, concentrate for 3 turns, and make a Static Mental Challenge vs. the target's Mental Traits, retest Enigmas. Success gives a general location of the target. Whelp Body You must spend Gnosis before you make the challenge If you win the challenge, every Gnosis spent removes one Physical Trait Advanced Gifts Thieving Talons of the Magpie Retest Stealth Thousand Forms This Gift only requires the spending of Gnosis: *Spend 1 Gnosis to transform into an ape, panther or other animal about as big as the Garou *Spend 2 Gnosis for an alligator or other reptile somewhat larger than the Garou, or for a frog or other very small creature *Spend 3 Gnosis for any mythical creature. Turn the Moon - BoA 34 This Gift requires 5 minutes to activate. The target must be in sight only at the beginning of this 5 minutes. On success, among the other effects, the target's Permanent and Temporary Rage are set to the base minimum of the target Auspice Success lasts the rest of the session Weakest Link - BoA 34 Activation requires spending a Willpower, followed by a Social Challenge against the Pack member with the highest Social Traits, Retest Enigmas Success grants one piece of information Category:Gift Rules